Finneon
|} Finneon (Japanese: ケイコウオ Keikouo) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 31. Biology Finneon is a small fish Pokémon with an ellipsoid body. The bottom half of its body is light-blue while the top half is black. A purple stripe runs across Finneon's horizontal length. This stripe can store sunlight, which allows Finneon to shine vividly at night. It has small blue pectoral fins, two black oval-shaped dorsal fins and purple eyes. Finneon's most notable feature is the pair of caudal fins that resemble a pair of blue butterfly wings with purple spots. Because of its wing-like fins, it is known as "The of the Sea". The bottom lobes of a female Finneon's tail fin are bigger than a male's. It lives in bodies of water, and it travels in schools, sometimes with . In the anime Major appearances Zoey's Finneon made its debut appearance in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!, where it was used in the Performance Stage of the Wallace Cup. Minor appearances Finneon first appeared in a brief cameo appearance in The Rise of Darkrai. Finneon also appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Multiple Finneon appeared in Hold the Phione!. A Finneon also appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. Multiple Finneon appeared in Going for the Gold!. Multiple Finneon appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Multiple Finneon appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. A Finneon appeared in SM005. Pokédex entries , Finneon has been called "The of the Sea."}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries of the Sea."}} |} |} |} |} |} |} swoop down to grab it on the fly.}} |} |} Game locations , , , , and , Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Canalave City, Valley Windworks ( )}} , , , , and , Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Canalave City, Valley Windworks ( )}} }} |} |} and , P2 Laboratory (Fishing)}} , , and , P2 Laboratory, Virbank City, Virbank Complex (Fishing)}} |area= }} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , and ( )}} |} |} , , , , , Brooklet Hill, Hano Beach, Hau'oli City, Kala'e Bay, Melemele Sea, Secluded Shore (surfing)}} |} |} In side games |area=Puel Sea}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground, Echo Valley}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 326}} |area=Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (All Areas)}} |} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=457 |name2=Lumineon |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin Finneon's large tail fins are similar to the , and they also resemble wings of actual . It also resembles a or a . Name origin Finneon is a combination of fin and neon. Keikouo is a combination of 蛍光 keikō (fluorescence) and 魚 uo (fish). In other languages and |de=Finneon|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Écayon|frmeaning=From and |es=Finneon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Finneon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=형광어 Hyeonggwangeo|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=螢光魚 Yíng Guāng Yú|zh_cmnmeaning= may be derived from . The last character means fish. }} External links |} de:Finneon fr:Écayon it:Finneon ja:ケイコウオ pl:Finneon zh:荧光鱼